


Far Away

by Winterling42



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/F, First Kiss, Sort of? - Freeform, takes place just before the Diver's Grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterling42/pseuds/Winterling42
Summary: Jester asks her best detective and co-conspirator for some help with romantic issues.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Far Away

Nott was in the crow's nest of the _Ball-Eater_ , just drunk enough that the swaying of the ship didn't make her nauseous. It had been a couple days since they'd left Darktow, still going after one of those damn eyeballs. She _wasn’t_ hiding, she was just...keeping watch. Far away from everyone else. _Especially_ Fjord. 

He was going to make her go back under the water, and if he said _one more_ condescending thing to her—well. It wasn’t going to be pretty. 

She heard someone coming up the rigging, and after a moment recognized Jester’s breathing. Didn’t think too hard about how she could tell each of the Nein apart just by their lungs—instead she took another drink. 

“Hiya Nott!” Jester pulled herself into the crow’s nest with a cheerful greeting, brushing wind-tousled hair out of her face. 

“Hey Jester,” Nott smiled—carefully, with her lips closed—and pretended to sweep the little platform clean of dust. “Welcome to my humble hiding spot.” 

“It took me _ages_ to find you,” Jester agreed with a grin. “I looked _all_ over the ship.” She started to say something else, paused. Looked down at her hands, twisted together in her lap. 

“Something the matter, Jessie?” Nott felt a little hole of concern open in her chest. 

“No, not at all,” Jester said, _super_ convincingly. “I just...” 

“Mmhmm?” Nott leaned over and waggled her eyebrows to make Jester laugh. Which she did, but only a little. So it was pretty serious. 

“You remember what you said, about...kissing?” Jester looked up at her through her eyelashes, which was extremely unfair as it highlighted the lovely freckles on her blue cheeks. 

“I do,” Nott started, cautiously. 

“Okay, well.” Jester swung her feet up into the crow’s nest and crossed them, leaned her elbows on her knees so that her face was suddenly very close to Nott’s.

“Iwantyoutohelpmepracticekissing,” she said, very quickly and all in one breath. She pulled in air afterward, while Nott was still figuring out what she’d actually said, looking both hopeful and terrified. 

“You want— _what_?” Nott tried to keep her shriek to one octave above normal—it didn’t quite work, but her hands were already coming up to cover her mouth. To poke and prod at the snaggle teeth, hide her thin lips and pointed tongue from Jester’s curious scrutiny. Instinctively she shook her head.

“Nott!” Jester said, pleading now. “You know how to kiss people! What if I—what if it happens again? I need heeeeeeeelp.” 

“Not from me! You want...go ask Beau for advice! Or, or—anyone else! You can’t want to kiss _me_.” 

Jester leaned up against the side of the crows nest, still sitting _very_ close. She reached out to touch Nott’s hand where it was covering her face, her fingertips gentle and cool against her tough skin. “Nott,” she said, a little softer. “I trust _you_. You’re my best friend! I _do_ want to kiss you.”

“Wait...” Nott peeked out from between her fingers, narrowing her eyes at Jessie’s suddenly blank and innocent expression. “I don’t think people usually want to kiss their best friends.” 

Jester giggled and leaned her forehead against Nott’s. When she smiled like that it was _really hard_ to concentrate on curling away into a hideous ball. When she smiled at Nott like that, it felt like...it felt like she could fly. “Of course they do when they have such _great_ best friends. Who are totally willing to help meeeee.” 

Nott laughed, and didn’t pull away, just tangled her hand in Jester’s and pressed back against her. (She wanted a drink.) She laughed, and it was a joke, of course it was, and Jester was the best prankster but Jester wouldn’t _hurt her_ and—Nott kissed her. 

She hadn’t kissed anyone before. (Not as a goblin. Not like this.) She’d given Caleb a peck on the cheek, and he’d done the same for her (why would _Caleb_ ever want to kiss _her_?). She wasn’t thinking about that. 

She was touching her lips, her weird wide goblin lips, to Jester’s. And it wasn’t...it wasn’t a joke. It wasn’t a joke to say she tasted like marzipan, like winter treats and taffy on snow. That her lips were very soft, and still smiling, and that Jester had closed her eyes so she could _feel more_. 

After a moment, Nott pulled away. She didn’t want to risk any teeth-based mishaps (she didn’t know how to kiss like this). Jester sighed, and opened her eyes, looking almost as worried as Nott felt. “So?” she asked, fervently but very quiet. “Was it any good?” 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at [critical-ramblings](https://www.critical-ramblings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
